Reencuentros
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Ocho años han pasado desde que las guerras acabaron, y Saori y Seiya se separaron, pero una casualidad se encargara de reunirlos, o no?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

REENCUENTROS

Por Saori-Luna

La joven caminaba por la calle atestada de transeúntes, mirando a uno y otro lado, buscando algo, o a alguien… no sabía qué o quién, pero podía sentirlo… esa mañana había despertado con una inquietud, algo le decía que debía estar allí… entonces lo vio, los años no habían pasado en vano, seguía siendo igualmente guapo, aunque sus rasgos ya no eran los del adolescente que había pasado tanto tiempo con ella, no, él había crecido, al igual que ella.

Titubeó un par de veces antes de dirigirse hacia él, y entonces, el mundo comenzó a verse doble… sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su abdomen, y comenzó a caer…

_-Seiya!_

En ese momento, su mundo se paralizó, su corazón reaccionó con dolor ante su llamado, y parpadeó fuertemente antes de reaccionar.

La gente se aglomeraba al lado de la chica que había caído en plena calle… no podía ser… no podía ser ella…

-Un doctor! Pronto, un doctor!

-Abran paso, soy doctor- dijo mientras caminaba entre la multitud… se detuvo, parcialmente sorprendido, mirándola- Saori – susurró

-La conoce?- le preguntó alguien

-Sí, nos íbamos a encontrar aquí- mintió- denme paso, mi clínica se encuentra cerca.

Las personas comenzaron a alejarse, probablemente aliviadas porque no habían tenido que cargar con el problema de ayudar a una desconocida; pronto, Seiya Ogawara, antiguo caballero de Pegaso, se encontró caminando con ella entre sus brazos, de la misma manera en que habían estado en tantas ocasiones.

-Qué estabas haciendo aquí, Saori?- se preguntó, mientras observaba la palidez en su piel y sentía el peso ligero de su cuerpo.

Seika Ogawara levantó la mirada interesada, al escuchar el llamado de su hermano, quien había salido tan sólo unos minutos antes.

-Qué pasa Seiya? No ibas a tomar un descanso? Qué hace ella aquí?! - preguntó alarmada.

-Qué habitación está disponible?

-La 15.

-Bien- dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia allá.

-Qué está haciendo ella aquí, Seiya?

-No crees que si lo supiera te lo diría, hermana? Se desmayó no muy lejos de aquí.

-Acaso venía a buscarte?

-Es imposible, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, ni siquiera mis hermanos…

-Entonces?

-No lo sé… por lo pronto tendré que llamarlos, no creo que sepan que está acá- dijo, tomando el celular de la chica- quédate con ella.

Seika suspiró profundamente, mientras observaba a la recién llegada, y procuraba tener con ella los mismos cuidados que habría tenido con cualquier otro paciente… pero le era imposible… esa mujer había afectado su vida y la de su querido hermano de tal manera que simplemente no podía hacerlo… si tan sólo hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Seiya, después de todas esas terribles batallas, tal vez podría haberla perdonado… pero romperle el corazón después de dañar su vida, era algo que simplemente no podía aceptar.

-Está bien Shun, te veré acá- dijo, antes de colgar.

Había estado en lo cierto. Ninguno de sus hermanos sabía en dónde estaba Saori en ese momento, y Shun se había mostrado muy sorprendido al escucharlo por su celular, y al saber el estado de la princesa de la Tierra. Pasarían al menos un par de horas para que pudieran llegar, dos horas que serían interminables, si Saori llegaba a despertar.

-Ya arreglé todo en la habitación – dijo Seika, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Seiya…

-Cómo está?

-Aún inconsciente, su zona abdominal está algo inflamada… y además, está algo delgada para mi gusto.

-Lo sé, también lo noté.

-Seiya…

-No me digas nada, Seika. Shun estará aquí en un par de horas. Saldré a dar una vuelta.

-Está bien.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa mañana cuando saliera a tomar el café se reencontraría casi de frente con todo lo que había querido olvidar los últimos… 8 años? Por Zeus, cómo había pasado el tiempo…

A sus 27 años, Seiya sentía que había vivido más de 50, no era de extrañar, considerando que su adolescencia no había sido, lo que se podría llamar normal… correr de un sitio a otro, salvando el planeta, y protegiendo a una diosa griega… todo eso ahora parecía un sueño.

Durante 8 años había tratado de construir una vida junto a su hermana, una vida con una profesión normal, un trabajo normal… pero ver esa chica en sus brazos había destruido todos sus esfuerzos… estaba seguro que nada volvería a ser normal ahora.

Para comenzar, sus hermanos empezarían a llegar uno tras de otro, conocerían su vida actual, y empezarían también a hacer preguntas… romper su contacto con ellos había sido sin duda lo más doloroso de todo eso, pero había sido necesario… no podía alejarse de ella sin alejarse de ellos.

¿Había valido la pena?

Seika era feliz, eso le constaba. La tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente era casi palpable… después de casi un año su clínica había comenzado a dar frutos, y tenía varios meses sin tocar la parte de la herencia de Mitsumasa que le había correspondido.

El viejo la había hecho buena, no sólo había dejado hijos esparcidos por todo el mundo, sino que había marcado sus vidas, convirtiéndolos en caballeros, y luego dándoles la sorpresa de dejarles parte de su herencia.

Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo… desde que había salido de la mansión (huido habría sido una mejor palabra), sólo había tomado lo más necesario para vivir…

Y desde ese día, 8 años habían pasado, en los que había hablado en lo más mínimo con sus compañeros, y en los que no había hablado con ella, pero la había pensado cada uno de los días.

Y ahora, todo era en vano… Saori Kido estaba acostada en una de las camas de su clínica, y siendo el único médico, tendría que enfrentarse a ella, verla a los ojos nuevamente, y resistir las ganas de abrazarla… además, estaba esa pregunta, que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía rato… ese familiar cosquilleo que había sentido antes de verla, era el llamado de su cosmos? Acaso Saori lo había visto? Acaso lo estaba buscando, o era todo una casualidad?

Apagó con rabia el cigarrillo en el cenicero, y sacó el dinero para pagar su café… ya era hora de regresar a la clínica, por más que quisiera, no podía huir de la situación en la que estaba. Después de 8 años, no podía seguir huyendo de su realidad…

_Todavía la amaba._

La visión de unos enormes ojos color chocolate la hizo parpadear, enceguecida además por la enorme luz de la habitación.

-Sei…ka – murmuró.

-Hola Saori- dijo la pelirroja secamente.

-Dónde estoy?

-Creo que no soy la persona más adecuada para responderte eso.

Saori la miró detenidamente y suspiró.

-Me detestas, cierto?- dijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Seika estaba a punto de contestar, cuando se abrió la puerta inesperadamente.

Seiya miró a ambos lados; a su izquierda, Saori lo observaba sorprendida, sus ojos azules bien abiertos, tan profundos como los recordaba, y a su derecha, Seika mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. No fue necesario decirle nada, con los labios apretados salió de la habitación dejándolos a solas.

-Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó él, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-Un poco débil… qué haces?!

-Verifico tu pulso, qué no es obvio?- le preguntó irónicamente.

Saori calló incómoda, sintiendo el frío estetoscopio en su pecho, y con la mente llena de preguntas.

-Shun no debe demorar en llegar- dijo Seiya seriamente.

-Bien.

-Sabías que estás demasiado delgada?

La joven le miró sorprendida de que lo hubiera notado.

-No me mires así… recuerdo lo que es cargarte, y sin duda pesas mucho menos que antes.

-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! – le respondió ella, con las mejillas encendidas de rabia.

-Te hablo como me nace Saori, hace mucho que dejé de ser una de tus marionetas.

La mano cruzó rápidamente el espacio que los separaba, tomando por sorpresa a Seiya, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y…

_PLASH_

-JAMÁS TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO DE NUEVO! NUNCA, ÓYEME BIEN, NUNCA, TE CONSIDERÉ A TI O A ALGUNO DE TUS HERMANOS MIS MARIONETAS!- contestó Saori, levantándose impulsivamente de la cama, con tan mala suerte que se enredó entre las sábanas y cayó sobre Seiya.

-Auch, primero me pegas, luego me regañas y por último caes sobre mí… que agresiva te has vuelto, Saori-san

-Fue tu culpa, cómo puedes decirme algo así?- contestó ella, tratando de desenredarse, y terminando cara a cara con Seiya.

Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, y sus corazones latieron dolorosamente, recordando los momentos compartidos, el apoyo que se habían dado el uno al otro durante tanto tiempo, la alegría cuando todo parecía haber acabado… y luego la tristeza, el alejamiento y la soledad…

-Saori? Seiya?

-Shun!

-Qué hacen en el piso?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Me enredé y me caí- contestó Saori.

-Ven, déjame darte una mano. Bien, ahora, puedes decirme Saori, qué haces tan lejos de casa?

La princesa enrojeció y bajó la mirada.

-Llamaré a una enfermera para que te haga los exámenes- dijo Seiya.

-Exámenes?

-Así es, tuve que recogerte de la calle y ahora estás bajo mi cuidado, estás demasiado delgada y no dejarás esta habitación hasta que no me asegure que estás bien. Regresaré en un rato, tengo otros pacientes por atender.

-Gracias Seiya.

-No te preocupes Shun, hablaremos luego.

El antiguo caballero de Andrómeda miró a su amiga detenidamente. Seiya tenía razón, estaba demasiado delgada, cómo no lo había notado? Bueno, últimamente todos estaban más separados de lo que a él le gustaba, pero Saori era quien más lejos estaba, sumergida en reuniones, juntas, clases y fiestas… su piel estaba más clara de lo habitual, pero sus ojos se veían brillantes, casi tan brillantes como cuando… Seiya estaba con ellos… suspiró. Qué tanto conocía a la Saori de ahora? Qué tanto había tratado de hacer cuando ellos se habían separado, cuando Seiya se había ido?

-Bien- dijo mirándola seriamente- comienza a hablar Saori.

-Volverás allá, cierto?- le preguntó Seika, cuando pasó por el módulo de enfermeras.

-Estás loca Seika? No puedo dejar la clínica, tú y yo tenemos una vida aquí. Créeme que dentro de mis planes no está volver a Tokio.

-No te estoy preguntando si vas a volver a Tokio, hermano. Me refiero a ella. Vas a volver con ella- dijo, afirmándolo más que preguntándolo- vi el brillo en tus ojos nuevamente, a pesar de todo este tiempo, sigues sintiendo exactamente lo mismo por ella.

Seiya la miró, quedándose sin palabras, y se limitó a recibir los resultados de Saori, y a dar media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

La encontró dormida y sola. Afortunadamente no había nada anormal en sus resultados. Por primera vez, no habría sabido como reaccionar si los exámenes hubieran mostrado algo inusual.

Se veía tan tranquila dormida. Observó detalladamente su figura… si ella viviera con él, se ocuparía de que comiera mejor, de que su horario no fuera tan agitado, que no pasara tantas noches en fiestas y… qué demonios estaba pensando???

Pero no quiso dejar de pensarlo, de la misma forma en que no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios, comprendiendo que esa vez, hacía 8 años, había sido un verdadero tonto… cómo había sido capaz de proponerle matrimonio a una mujer a la que ni siquiera había besado, cuando ambos eran unos niños que no sabían nada de la vida…

Saori había sido mucho más madura que él en ese momento y había tomado la mejor decisión para ambos, pero él había sobreexagerado su reacción y los había obligado a ambos a 8 años de soledad.

Ahora estaban frente a frente de nuevo, pero acaso había sido casualidad… o era el destino? Incapaz de soportar la incertidumbre, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Saori llevaba despierta varios minutos, nerviosa e inquieta ante su cercanía; podía sentir su mirada atravesándola, pero no estaba preparada para lo que sintió después.

La suavidad y la firme presión de unos labios sobre los suyos la sorprendió, dejándola sin aliento momentáneamente. Jamás la habían besado así. Simplemente se sentía bien, y se dejó llevar correspondiendo el beso.

Él se sorprendió también al sentir su respuesta, no se le había ocurrido pensar que Saori podría estar despierta, pero no podía dejar de besarla. No ahora que había probado sus labios.

Cuando al fin se separaron se quedaron mirando fijamente, ambos temblando imperceptiblemente.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo él.

-Hola Seika.

-Hola Shun.

Silencio incómodo…

-No estás nada contenta con nuestra presencia aquí, verdad?

Otro silencio incómodo…

-Sabes que ellos merecen estar juntos, cierto?

-No, ella no se lo merece. Le destrozó el corazón a mi hermano.

-Saori hizo lo más inteligente en esa época… piénsalo, si se hubieran casado como Seiya quería, en estos momentos ya tendrías por lo menos un par de sobrinos.

Silencio reflexivo.

-Eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo- dijo Seika después de pensarlo- pero tampoco me opondré a la decisión que tome mi hermano.

-Bien- dijo Shun, retirándose satisfecho, había logrado su buena acción del día.

-Por qué me besaste?

Seiya la miró intensamente antes de responderle:

-Estaba pensando que nunca antes nos habíamos besado. Y se me ocurrió que había sido una tontería proponerte matrimonio sin siquiera haberlo hecho- se detuvo para mirarla, Saori le estaba prestando atención, y sus ojos brillaban nerviosos- Era un niño- continuó, dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana- estaba enamorado y emocionado, y definitivamente no pensaba.

-Y yo te rompí el corazón.

-Por qué dices eso?- dijo Seiya, mirándola nuevamente.

-Tu hermana me lo hizo notar hace un rato, y sé que tiene razón; te fuiste sin decir adiós, y jamás volviste a hablarnos; escasamente llamabas a tus hermanos, y ellos no me contaban gran cosa.

-No les decía gran cosa.

-No sabes cuanto me culpé por tu partida, lo sola que me sentí después, lo mucho que pensé en mi error.

-No fue tu error, Saori, habría sido una locura casarnos a esa edad… nuestras vidas son mucho mejores ahora de lo que serían si nos hubiéramos casado.

-Lo son?

Silencio incómodo.

-Nunca me culpé por negarme a casarme contigo, Seiya. Me culpé por haberte dejado ir sin decirte lo mucho que te amaba y que en realidad sí quería hacerlo, pero simplemente no era el momento- concluyó Saori, mientras se le quebraba la voz, y lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Seiya la miró largamente, tratando de descifrar su expresión y sus sentimientos. Había dicho que lo había amado hace 8 años, pero todavía lo hacía ahora?

-Qué viniste a hacer aquí Saori?

-No lo sé… esta mañana desperté sintiendo que tenía que venir, no sabía a qué, no sabía por qué, sólo que tenía que estar acá… no sabía que estabas acá.

-Podrías haberlo sabido mediante la Fundación.

-No Seiya, desde que te fuiste decidí respetar tu decisión. Es cierto que pude saberlo todo de ti, pero no quise. Si no querías verme no iba a obligarte, y lo mismo pienso ahora, así que, creo que ya es hora de irme, no pretendo obligarte a ti y a tu hermana a aguantar más mi presencia- dijo, comenzando a buscar sus cosas.

-Sabes, yo nunca dejo la clínica durante mi turno, ni siquiera para tomarme algo- dijo Seiya tranquilamente- sin embargo, hoy sentí una extraña necesidad de salir, simplemente a caminar. Fue entonces cuando te encontré.

Saori abrió los ojos asombrada, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

-Crees que todo haya sido una casualidad?- le preguntó.

-Dicen que no existen las casualidades Saori-san… lo que vivimos en nuestra adolescencia sin duda no fue casualidad, estos últimos ocho años tampoco, y el día de hoy… lo he estado pensando, y creo que nuestros cosmos se estaban llamando…

-Hace mucho que no utilizo mi cosmos.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco… sin embargo, desde hacía un tiempo he comenzado a sentir una especie de vacío, no puedo sentirme satisfecho con mi trabajo ni con nada de lo que hago… por eso comencé a fumar; pero, sabes, ahora no me siento así.

Saori lo miró fijamente, mientras se acercaba a él, y le tomaba la mano.

-Sé a que te refieres… desde hace tiempo he comenzado a trabajar de tal manera que escasamente puedo comer, y por eso es que me ves así de delgada, todo para tratar de llenar este vacío que sentía… Seiya, no crees que ha pasado demasiado tiempo?

-Ocho años son mucho tiempo…

Sus miradas se cruzaron nerviosas, escudriñándose, confirmando que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, y finalmente sonrieron, fundiéndose en un abrazo…

-Te extrañé.

-Yo también princesa.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también, pero no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada. Fue mi culpa también.

Saori rompió el abrazo para mirarlo… sus ojos radiantes y llenos de lágrimas, de alegría por supuesto, y se empinó un poco para besarle. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor, de tranquilidad, de satisfacción, un beso esperado por mucho tiempo…

… _un beso de reencuentros._

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Voy a llorar!!!!! Es mi primer oneshort original de Saint Seiya después de mucho tiempo. La idea se me ocurrió durante una noche de delirio (literalmente, estaba muy enferma, no podía estar en mi PC ni ver televisión, así que estaba simplemente pensando), y me demoré tres días en organizarla en la historia que acaban de leer. Por el tiempo en el que está ubicada, sé que probablemente hace falta una precuela y una secuela, pero no creo hacerlas. Sólo confórmense con saber que después de la batalla contra Zeus no sé cómo ni por qué, Seiya le propuso matrimonio a Saori y ella lo rechazó y se separaron… el después, no lo sé, jejeje, dejémoslo en "Vivieron felices para siempre". Tengo otro oneshort a medio terminar, pero espero volver pronto con una serie, retomaré "La Venganza", completamente desde el inicio, porque, quién dijo que Athena siempre había sido una niña buena?

Para respuestas a los reviews, notas sobre manga y anime, y mis comentarios sobre el fandom, visiten: saori-tsuki. Ne!


End file.
